


Treasure

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Non-canon MK11 secret ending) "It is time to wake up, my darling."
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Karen.

The sun rose slowly in the east on the haven away from the realms. The sky got painted with hues of orange and purple while the light graced the outside forest. Sunlight chased away the shadows and anything else that brought fear, bringing a sense of peace while it crept into the house.  
  
The two occupants of the house didn't need the light for happiness. Raiden and Karen slept soundly underneath a warm blue blanket. A supportive mattress and shared warmth from being entwined around each other ensured sweet dreams. Karen moved closer to the older man, nuzzling her cheek further onto her lover's clothed chest. In turn, Raiden tightened his hold on her, sighing while drawing her closer. By now, they were as close as their slumber would let them.  
  
Light from outside slowly made its way into the bedroom, sliding across the floor, finally reaching the bed. A quiet, yet annoyed mumble was audible from Karen, rousing Raiden from his dreams. He let out a yawn and blinked a few times, trying to wake up completely. Somewhat disoriented, he managed to make out another murmur from his bed mate. The noise woke him up, and he looked down to see her. He smiled with amusement at her dislike for the mornings these days. With all the times she got startled awake, who wouldn't develop such a thing?  
  
Raiden tenderly kissed her forehead and nuzzled his chin in the other's hair. The calming fragrance of lavender caused him to sigh in bliss. He pulled back after a few seconds and gazed down at her lovingly.  
  
"My treasure..." the now human Raiden whispered.  
  
 _'I have never met someone who can get to the heart of me as you did,'_ he noted. _'Yet, those who wanted to break your spirit ensured your despair. Now, I am once more by your side. As long as my mortality allows, I will not lose you again. You are precious, my treasure. I am blessed to have you with me.'_  
  
Karen shivered and let out a moan. It served as an indicator that she was trying to fight drowsiness.  
  
"It is time to wake up, my darling," Raiden urged gently.  
  
A pair of hazel orbs slowly revealed themselves, and she let out a yawn of her own. Instead of letting him kiss her forehead, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
"Morning..." she whispered.  
  
"You let me kiss you the moment you wake," he noted with a smile. "Why this?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to thank you," she told him, untangling herself from him.  
  
She sat up and stretched her arms out.  
  
"It's not every day, a god gives up his divinity for life with a mortal," the woman took notice.  
  
Raiden moved to sit up.  
  
"I simply hoped for a chance to see you again," he reasoned. "Not as a god, but as who I truly am."  
  
"Again with that statement?" she asked with slight amusement, moving a lock of messy hair behind her ear.  
  
He smiled once more.  
  
"It is the truth."


End file.
